doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon Gadget Rush
Doraemon Gadget Rush 'is a game available for iOS and Android devices. It is an action game developed by Animoca, and was released on February 12, 2015. Story While Doraemon is fast asleep, technological alien thieves steal every gadget located in Doraemon's 4D Pocket. After waking up peacefully, Doraemon opens up his pocket only to realize that all the gadgets in his pocket have gone missing and panics. It is up to him to bring back every gadget that one of the aliens took. Gadget Rush Story Strip 1.PNG|Doraemon fast asleep while technological alien thieves steal his gadgets. Gadget Rush Story Strip 2.PNG|Doraemon after waking up and loosing all his gadgets. Gadgets obtained ''According to English dubbed names '''Upon defeating alien thieves: *Stun Gun *Hydro Shooter *Skyhorse *Evil Passport *Super Gloves *Material Converter *Instant Wardrobe Cam *Reversifier *Canned Seasons *Wishing Star *Patrol Balls *Divider Dagger *Evo-Devo Beam *Curse Camera *Typhoon Fan *BrYber *Wild Beast-Taming Pellets *Cupid's Arrow *Speedwinder *Doomsday Device Upon tapping on Gadgets button (upgrading gadgets): *The Tripinator *Ace Cap *Hate-o-puss *Air Cannon *Invisible Cape *Portable Thundercloud *Leaftector *Come-Here Chow *Shout Solidifier *Time Compressor *The Legendary Blade "Denkomaru" *Shrink Ray *Mole Mittens *God-roid *Obedience Hat *Aladdin's Lamp Playable Characters According to Japanese romanized names, followed by English dubbed names *Doraemon *Nobita (Noby) *Shizuka (Sue) *Gian (Big G) *Suneo (Sneech) *Dorami *Sewashi (Soby) *Dekisugi (Ace) *Gian's mother (Big G mama) *Jaiko (Little G) *Nobita's mother (Noby mama) *Minidora *Nobita's father (Noby papa) *Shizuka's mother (Sue mama) *Suneo's mother (Sneech mama) *Sensei (Mr. S) *Haruo *Yasuo *Kaminari *Yellow Doraemon Gameplay The game is a puzzle game similar to the Puzzles & Dragons series, where one must match bells (or a character's head) to deal damage to enemies on the top of the screen. Each character can have a gadget equipped to deal more damage. Gadgets can be collected through normal play, or exchanging dorayaki, which is also obtainable during play. There is a time limit to the game and the match stops once the time is up. Received gift 20x bells Gadget Rush.PNG High score screen (2) Doraemon Gadget Rush.PNG High score screen animation Doraemon Gadget Rush.PNG Jackpot game revealed items Doraemon Gadget Rush.PNG Doraemon Gadget Rush Hidden Items Jackpot.PNG Doraemon Gadget Rush Gadget Path.PNG Congrats screen Doraemon Gadget Rush.PNG Facebook Login Page (2).PNG Obedience Net Obtained Gadget Rush.PNG Nobita's Room Menu Gadget Rush.PNG Dokodemo Door.PNG Dokodemo Door Open Character Screen.PNG Time's Up Doraemon Gadget Rush.PNG Open 4d pocket Doraemon Gadget Rush.PNG No more moves Doraemon Gadget Rush.PNG Doraemon Gadget Rush Gameplay (1).PNG Select extra items screen.PNG Facebook login screen 1 Gadget Rush.PNG Instructions Gadget Rush 4.PNG Instructions Gadget Rush 3.PNG Instructions Gadget Rush 2.PNG Instructions Gadget Rush.PNG Combo Gadget Rush.PNG Doraemon Gadget Rush Title Screen.PNG PosterGame.png Doraemon Gadget Rush (By Animoca) - iOS Android - Gameplay Video Trivia *Haruo, Yasuo and Kaminari are the only other characters aside from Doraemon, Dorami and Minidora not to have their names romanized. *For the English version of the app, despite having the character names translated to the English dub, the description for the characters are still with their Japanese romanized names. Category:Video games Category:Mobile phone games